elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Stendarr's Mercy
Stendarr's Mercy is a quest available in . The Hero has accepted the call for a divine crusader and has been sent to locate the lost Relics of the Crusader. After finding the lost Priory of the Nine and the ghosts of its former members, the Hero has discovered the whereabouts of the relics. They have traveled to Chorrol to recover the lost Gauntlets of the Crusader. Background The Gauntlets were worn by Sir Casimir when he left for the War of the Red Diamond. When he returned he became without remorse for the weak. While he was at the Chapel he struck a beggar out of anger and killed him on the spot. The gauntlets fell off his hands and have remained unmovable since. Walkthrough Chapel in Chorrol After speaking with Sir Casimir, the Hero sets out to Chorrol to recover the Gauntlets. Once they arrive they can speak to Areldur to gather more information about the gauntlets. They will also learn that the curse that fell on Casimir has affected his descendants, including Kellen, who has traveled from Hammerfell in the hopes he could find a way to lift the curse from his family and himself. After he failed to lift the gauntlets Areldur and the other priest allowed him to stay at the chapel and he now currently resides in the Chapel Hall of the chapel. Talking to Kellen reveals that he was in fact allowed to stay, but he believes it was more out of pity than kindness. Kellen will tell the Hero that whenever he talks to Areldur he sees pity in his eyes, something he has always seen and can easily spot. He believes that Areldur is hiding something and wants to know what and why. Confronting Areldur Confronting Areldur causes him to confess (he is usually in the Chapel). Areldur has always known how to lift the curse and has had the ability to do it, but has been to unwilling to do what it takes. In order to lift Kellen's family curse, somebody else must take the curse on themselves. The Hero can tell Areldur they will take on the curse. The shocked priest will explain that praying at the altar gives the Hero the means to lift the curse. Pray at the altar and the Hero will be granted the lesser power Lay Hands. Cast this on Kellen, and the curse is lifted, but the Hero's fatigue is damaged. Kellen will become energetic the moment the spell is cast and will leap up from his bed and run around the Chapel Hall. Then, he thanks the Hero and heads out into the world. After leaving the under-croft, Areldur is astonished that a stranger would be willing to lift Kellen's curse without a second thought and questions why he calls himself a priest and is unwilling to truly help those in need. He will then leave the chapel to find a new calling. At this point the Hero can pick up the gauntlets and complete the quest. Aftermath *Kellen can be met from time to time on the road and several inns dotted along Cyrodiil. *Areldur will head to the Priory of the Nine and ask to join the order so he may serve the Nine Divines. *The curse may be lifted from the Hero after The Prophet grants The Blessing of Talos. Journal entries de:Die Gnade Stendarrs fr:Pitié de Stendarr ru:Милость Стендарра